Dreams of a Fox
by USAVet
Summary: Sometimes our dreams aren't what we expect. So what happens when some of Naruto's peers begin to have dreams about him. Not going to focus on the dreams but on the waking world.


Another result of having too much of an active imagination and slightly ecchi streak. Not too sure how long this will be or how this will end, but Naruto will be with more than one female in this hopefully short series.

* * *

><p>Dreams of a Fox. Chapter 1 – Small Beginnings.<p>

It was a typical sunny day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Businesses and shops were up and running, and civilians and shinobi were going about their business and after all that had happened recently things were pretty much back to normal. Fortunately for some it was a day off for relaxation, even if part of that relaxation was to train with teammates to get better and grow stronger. Thankfully they kept things lite and each broke off early to head to specific destinations.

Hinata Hyuga was entering her favorite tea shop as a quick stop before she went to meet Kurenai. Her entry was not unnoticed and she received a friendly greeting from the current owner. "Hinata! How are you my dear?" asked the now slightly greying man. He stepped off the small stool he was on after he put a large tin of what she knew was one of the myriad of tea blends that he had in the shop and he approached the young ninja as she stood at the counter.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at his warm greeting. "Doing quite well sir," she replied, "I'm heading to Kurenai-sensei's and I'd like an order of my usual please."

"I can do that," he replied with practiced ease. "If you would I have a new blend that I'd like your opinion on too. I can send you with some to sample if you don't mind?"

Hinata smiled at his kind offer and replied, "Of course. Thank you very much." She knew how much things cost and with nothing but pure hand memory she counted out the money to pay and with a bow and a smile she left. With a turn toward the right she continued on her path to her destination. She wasn't out the door of the tea shop for a minute before her stomach made itself known. With an embarrassed sigh she took stock of where she was on her path to her destination for the day and she walked over to a small shop to see what was available. Nothing really caught her eye so she turned to continue back down the street to the next stall. What brought her up short was the presence of a full dango stick being held right in front of her face.

"Here kiddo, have a stick," replied the resident Snake Mistress and dango addict.

"Anko-sensei!" exclaimed a now startled Hinata. However she knew her well enough that Anko's offer was honest and she took the dango that was offered, "Thank you Sensei!"

Anko sighed in exasperation. "Aw come on kiddo," she complained, "Can't I get you to drop the sensei thing when we are in public and I'm not instructing you?" Hinata tried to hide a chuckle behind her hand, but her wide smile and shake of her head told Anko that it wasn't going to happen. Honestly though Anko didn't really care too much. It was just Hinata's way of teasing her, and to be honest she was happy to have helped in her development. Anko then spotted the bag in Hinata's hand and remarked, "Oh so you already hit the tea shop then. That was my next stop."

"Yes I did," replied the quiet girl. "I love their blends and he has me try all sorts of new things when I stop by. I let him know if I like them or not."

Anko gazed at the young girl for a moment before her eyes went wide in realization. "Oh so you are the reason why he has been having so many good blends of tea for the past few years," she stated with a wide smile. "Don't try and deny it kiddo," she continued, "I've seen your reports and they are very detailed. So if you opinions are as detailed to him as I think they are it explains quite a bit."

"Awww," exclaimed the quiet girl with a blush.

"Now there is no reason to be embarrassed," replied Anko. "You've helped a fellow villager and he is beyond grateful, trust me." Her smile became the one that said to more experienced villagers that Anko was up to something. With a wry smile she dangled a bag in front of Hinata that contained a rather large box. "I was sent to pick up something else too you know. I think you can smell them already, fresh out of the oven and the glaze was applied no more than ten minutes ago."

Hinata's eyes went wide as she caught the smell of her most favorite of treats and a very wide smile spread across her face as she knew what she would be enjoying shortly. In an instant her face took on a serious expression and before Anko realized it Hinata had her hand in a firm grip. "You're coming with me," she stated in a serious tone, and with that she took off too her Sensei's home with poor Anko flapping in the breeze like a flag.

* * *

><p>The three women were sitting comfortably on couches that surrounded a small table that held a still steaming pot of fresh tea, with one remaining cinnamon roll left on the plate. Kurenai was stealing glances at her longtime friend and in spite of herself, she was occasionally chortling or outright chuckling. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Nai-chan," groused Anko before she took another sip of the excellent tea supplied by the currently occupied third member of the group.<p>

Kurenai laughed in spite of herself and replied, "Well I did warn you to never come between Hinata and cinnamon rolls." Said girl was ensconced comfortably across from the older women blissfully munching away on her third roll of the session. Her wide smile spoke volumes, and at the moment her whole countenance shone with pure bliss.

Anko couldn't help but chuckle a bit at herself really. "I can understand a love for those things, but I never thought Hinata-chan would be that bad!"

Kurenai smiled at her student and watched as she quietly finished off the last of her current victim and licked her fingers to capture all that wonderful glaze. Surprisingly she didn't go for the sole remaining roll but instead Hinata finished her cup of tea with a contented smile on her face. "Thank you for the rolls Anko-neesan," stated the now sated young woman, "and thank you for seeing me on our day off Kurenai-sensei."

"You're welcome," replied the women in unison.

Kurenai paused to refill her cup, "So what is up Hinata?" Her tone was a comfortable mix of curiosity and comfort that would help the shy girl open up.

Quietly Hinata set the cup and saucer back on the table and she sat comfortably in the couch across from the women. She looked down and her face took on a particular blush that spoke volumes to the pair. She took a deep breath and began to talk, "Lately, I've been having some very intense," she paused for a moment before blurting out, "dreams."

Two sets of eyes widened briefly at the admission and the two older women knew precisely what was going on. Both women rose from their seats and quickly joined the shy girl on the couch. Anko reached Hinata first and was in her newly accepted role as the big sister to Hinata. She pulled the smaller girl in closer to her side and was happy as Hinata let her head rest against one of her clearly ample assets. Anko had to smile though, as Hinata's own assets were developing quite nicely and if she ditched the long coat she'd be catching more than the occasional glance. "Does he have blonde hair?" asked the snake mistress. She felt more than saw the answering nod. "Well it shows you are a healthy young woman," remarked Anko.

"So they are normal?"

"That they are," added Kurenai as her hand stroked the young woman's back. She could feel Hinata relax as she knew the two older women wouldn't lie to her on something this important. "So when did they start?"

Hinata blushed a bit more and actually smiled a bit, "Well it was earlier in the week when I happened to see something, well, interesting."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the streets of the village late in the afternoon with a small backpack on his back as he was walking to a specific destination. His chakra control exercises were working nicely and his reserves were expanding even more. He was on his way to a specific area that was forested but unused really, not fully aware that he had his usual "tail" when he was out on his own.

He smiled when he thought about the water walking exercise that Jirayia had worked with him to master, and he was now working on his own in using said exercise to help with his control and stamina. There wasn't much in the backpack, just a large towel in case he would get wet, which would happen when his control slipped or his reserves were depleted to a point where maintaining walking on the water while working on his taijutsu wasn't feasible anymore.

He was out of the main part of the village now and walking along a seldom used, and not known to many, path that led to a certain location. Naruto walked on without a care really as he was more concerned with the continuing training he was about to put himself through. He arrived at a simple clearing that contained a small waterfall and a pool that it emptied into. The pool had wisps of gentle steam that rose in the cooling air of the day, and Naruto took the time to look around and he saw no one else around. He quickly removed his backpack and with practiced ease he toed off his shinobi sandals and stood barefoot on the grass. He gathered up his sandals and carried them and his backpack over to a rock that shared connection to both the land and water and he set them next to the rock on the dry grass. Without a care in the world he quickly began to remove his jumpsuit and kunai pouch and he folded them neatly on the rock before doffing his dark t-shirt. He quickly removed his wrappings and they joined the neat growing pile on the rock. He stood now in his boxers and began some light stretching exercises.

When he was satisfied with the results he removed his boxers and placed them on the top of his pile of clothing and without hesitation he stepped out onto the water. He could feel the warm water underneath his bare feet, but for now that didn't matter. He began his practice with a determination that was evident on his face.

If a blush could glow and cast light, the one that was now on Hinata's face would have shone like the sun. Here was her secret crush, working to improve himself without a care in the world, and without a stich of clothing on. She unconsciously activated her Byakugan and the details she got from her observation would be burned into her mind. She couldn't help but admire his growing and developing form. His muscles were developing nicely that would give him distinctive features and a strong frame. However as her gaze travelled lower a bit of blood began to leak from her nose as she spotted his manhood.

Being a Hyuga she was very good as describing the most minute details of anything when using her bloodline, and after hearing some of the conversations that took place at some of the hot springs, she realized that Naruto was already large for his age, and would probably continue to grow. She could see things begin to change there as he began to actually stiffen a bit in the open air. Her eyes went wide as he paused to get control of himself, and with some disappointment she watched as Naruto regained control of himself and he resumed his training.

Hinata decided she had seen more than enough and quickly and quietly she departed the area and headed straight for her home.

_End Flashback._

* * *

><p>Hinata finished relating her story about before the dreams and now the older women could clearly understand what was up. "Well I can understand why you are dreaming of him, and to be honest I'm glad you came to talk with me first," stated Kurenai. "I'm proud of you Hinata and I'm very happy that you trusted me and Anko enough with things." Anko just smiled down at the younger girl and gave her a small hug.<p>

Hinata gave a warm smile and a frustrated look came across her face, "Thank you both, but what do I do with my panties? They were soaked again this morning!"

The older women shared a look and both sighed as they realized that the conversation was going to become uncomfortable here really soon. However off in the distance rapidly running footsteps were stampeding in their direction and it was evident to all that it was not going to avoid them. The sound of feet became a screech that terminated outside Kurenai's door. A rapid knocking was heard and a desperate male voice called out, "Kurenai are you home?" All the women recognized the voice of Asuma Sarutobi and in all their years of knowing the man, neither of the older women had ever heard the level of desperation in his voice.

With a clearly puzzled expression on her face she padded over to her door and opened it up. Without allowing her to ask what was up a clearly pale faced and desperate Asuma, who was holding a flustered and somewhat dazed Ino Yamanaka by her arms, dropped his teenage burden on her feet in front of Kurenai and he quickly stated, "Huge girl issues. No way in hell am I dealing with it! I'm outta here!" Without even waiting Asuma vanished leaving a trail of smoke and dust behind him.

Both Ino and Kurenai blinked at what just happened and without ceremony she took Ino by her arm and led her inside. "Come on in Ino," she greeted the young woman. Ino reached down and removed her footwear as she allowed herself to be led inside.

* * *

><p>Anko and Kurenai were heading out to grab something to eat and they were softly conversing about some of the revelations that took place today. Thankfully they convinced the girls that everything was fine and things were perfectly normal, even if one of them was surprised about who specifically she was dreaming about. As they turned the corner they ran into two familiar female faces. Tsunade and Shizune were also heading in the same general direction and Tonton was along for the ride in Shizune's arms.<p>

"Evening ladies," greeted Tsunade.

"Good evening Lady Tsunade," greeted Kurenai, "Heading to the Akimichi place?"

Tsunade smiled, "Yes we are. Want to join us? I haven't had a chance to catch up on things with either of you outside of work."

Kurenai and Anko shared a look and the women looked to their leader with a reply. "Sounds good," replied the pair.

They were enjoying the company and Anko and Kurenai had just finished relating their day and their conversations with Hinata and Ino. Tsunade's saucer of sake sat untouched since her first and only spit take of the night, and Tsunade's eyes were wide as the two longtime friends finished their tale. With a sigh Tsunade sat back and allowed her body to relax to the point where her head hit the table with a frustrated groan. "Well at least your talk with those two went a bit better than my talk with my newest apprentice. I swear that girl has issues."

"Is still hung up on that Uchiha teme?" asked Anko.

"That girl has huge denial issues," groused Tsunade. "Kami I'd love to throttle her harpy of a mother at times. I'm glad she has become less of an issue since Ibiki got pissed and had a little 'chat' with her." Anko remembered that one with a snort.

Shizune sighed and added, "She isn't the only one."

Tsunade picked her head off the table and regarded her longtime aide and student. "Oh?"

"I gave Tenten her annual today," began Shizune, "We had a little honest girl talk at the end. She is starting to develop some feeling for him as well, but probably not as deep as the others." The other three women could only groan in frustration.

"What the hell is going on," complained Kurenai.

Tsunade sighed in exasperation and stated, "Well I'm going to have to give some thought to this and I'll be getting back to you ladies as soon as possible. Hopefully we can keep the hormones from raging anytime soon." So with that the women finished their dinner and departed for the evening each headed home to ponder issues. Things were bound to get interesting for a certain ninja.


End file.
